Catch me if you can
by dreamcatcher365
Summary: Kate is away on a graduate trip to Spain, Tali is trying to create a little romance with Matt. It's just a game called catch me if you can, IN the end how will it end, and How would Tony reacted to his youngest, trying to find love of her own. In between the Start of Mr. and Mrs Trouble fourth in the series Second generation of the team. Check profile for more of the series.
1. Catch me if you can

This is following my story line series, so get caught up, but I don't really think you need to read all of the stories to Enjoy it... I hope.

Sorry, I wanted to post this with the start of Mr. and Mrs. Trouble, but I was to busy with school. so Here it is a little late but I am glad it's finally up.

This takes places during the third chapter of Mr. and Mrs. Trouble. This is going to focus mostly on Matt and Tali with a little bit of the team, and equal amount of Jenny and A.J

I do not own NCIS or anything associated with it.

Please Read and review

* * *

Tali walks into her room to find matt laying on her bed. "Hey, WiFi" She say, dropping her backpack onto the floor a smile on her face.

"Hey, where were you?" He asks, causing her to smile. "At Madison 's house I'm helping her with her french" She says, while stretching.

His eyes follow her curves before she catches him, causing him to look away his cheeks a little red. She hides her smile 'still can make you blush' she thinks to herself. She removes her shoes before taking a spot next to him on the bed.

She lays on her side staring at him. "You been here long?" He looks at his watch. "An hour, A.J is helping jenny with her story it seems I am not brainy enough for that...How does that make sense" Tali smiles, you're cute but clueless. She thinks to herself.

He gives a weak smile. "You know I could have helped you with the lesson " She smiles, " I have heard your accent no you couldn't and You took Latin...again why did you take latin" He smirks "Just in case I have to perform a exorcisme on you" He says before placing her hand on her head chatting something in an almost forgotten tongue.

She laughs placing her hand over his mouth. "How come you can say all that perfectly, but you can't say goodnight in french" He smiles "Because, that didn't have to do with saving you" She smiles, he tucks some of her hair behind her ears. when, her computer buzz.

She gives him a smile. "Can I have a few minutes" He nods smiling" I'll get us some snacks " She smiles "Thank you," He walks out of the room, she closes the door before grabbing her laptop.

"Hey, how's spain" She say when she see's her sister comes on the screen. "Cri-kee, what's wrong?" Tali sighs, hugging one of her pillows.

"Nothing" Tali says with a little frown. "Really, What did matt do?" Tali shakes her head. "Nothing," Kate gives \her a little smile.

"what's with these nothings I have been hearing" Tali makes a face. "Since school it made it hard for me and Matt to..."

Kate smiles "Spend time together "She nods with a little "Which set me back..."

"Getting the McGee" Tali nods ,things had came to a halt and she wanted nothing more to put it back on the production line.

"What else is bugging you" Tali sighs. "Do you remember, Jack?" Kate nods,she never liked him very much, maybe it was because she was team Matt and she thought the kid would come between the two.

"Yes" Kate says "He asked me out" Kate hides the disappointment. " do you like him" Tali makes a face causing her sister to laugh.

" He's cute, and fun, but he doesn't..." Kate cuts her off. "Talk processors, you Know the things you just love to hear about" Kate teases causing Tali to glare.

"Just because I don't know exactly what everything does Doesn't mean I don't know computers" Kate raises a brow.

"That is exactly what it means, but hey you have your private Tutor" She says smiling,

her sister blush." Yes, I do, and his cute when he goes a hundred miles an hour trying to make us get what he is talking about"

Kate smiles " So it sounds to me you said no" Tali nods with a little smile. "I don't know how much long this is going to take, I mean I don't want to wait eight years" Kate smiles

"Cri-kee, You started this you should finish it, I'm learning a lot over here you need to take a chance you might find something amazing" Tali smirks with a raise brow.

"What chance did you take" Kate gives her a cheeky grin. "Nothing, I won't tell you when I get home" She says with a little wink causing her sister to smile.

" So back to you, spend time doing something he wants to do and get back on track, He likes you Tali you can tell, he's scared meaning..."

Tali smiles "we have to do all the leg work" Kate nods smiling. "Yes, but Matt is worth it...How is Jenny?"

"She's great she has A.J helping her with her story and catering to her" Kate smiles.

" Should we worship her" Tali laughs. "Sometimes I think we should"Kate smiles "again How's Spain" Kate smiles

"Great I mean it's amazing"Kate smiles at her younger sister. "Cri-Kee You'll catch him," Tali smiles "You think," Kate smiles "Yes, and I'll be doing my victory dance" Tali smiles, when her sister yarns.

"Get some sleep, thanks for calling me" Kate smiles "I'm here if you need me." Tali smiles "I know" Kate smiles "I'll be home in a few days ready to do my dance"

Tali smiles "Cri-kee, keep sending postcards from home." Tali laughs. " I will, and Munshu is he hot"

Kate blushes "Extremely I'll tell you more tomorrow. " Tali smiles "Bye" She smiles closing her laptop when there was a knock on her door. "Come in" Tali calls, she smiles when she sees Matt with the snacks.

"Uncle Tony, Is having I am missing Kate marathon down stairs every movie they ever watch together in order...How can he remember all that"

Tali smiles " He remembers everything that comes to us he doesn't want us to be stunted in development." He nods before taking a spot next to her on the bed, placing the bowl of popcorn and slices apples down with peanut butter and Some ice tea.

" I was thinking, since Bryan broke his arm, I could fill in for your game thingy" He sighs "How many times Have I told you not to call it that"She shrugs her shoulders.

"it either that or the geeky thing. you and i have to admit i like calling it the geeky thing...Greektasia oh there is gold"She teases her friend who smiles "

So Gamy thing it is...wait you want to come with me" She grins, at him. "Maybe, if you want me..." He grabs her arm nodding. "Yeah, I mean I have been trying to get you to go for how many years" She shrugs her shoulders. "Three" He nods smiling. " It's going to be awesome...Thank you," She kisses his cheek causing him to smile."You're welcome" He smiles, "Why now?" He asks causing her to smile.

"We always do what I want it's time for us to do something you like...I am not wearing a costume" She says smiling, he rolls his eyes.

"We don't wear costumes, okay, and if we did they would be called gear." She laughs leaning into him. She looks up into his eyes.

"Wifi, you better keep up" He smiles "I will, and I bet I can catch you" She smiles, "Catch me if you can" She taunts, he stares at her with a smile tugging on his lips. 'I will because when I do, I'll never stop loving you' He thinks to himself.

* * *

Ziva hands Tony a bowl of popcorn, before taking a seat next to him. " What are we watching..." She gives him a little smile. "Toy Story" He nods with a little smile. " I really like this movie" She stares at him. "It won't have to do with it's Kate's favorite when she was two" Tony looks at her with a weak smile.

"It's weird, not having her home..."She cuddles up next to him. "I know, I miss her too, but we need to adjust to this is the way it is going to be" He stares at her.

"Okay, I adjust, almost nineteen years of having her around but there I adjusted" She stares at him, "She's my daughter too, and it's just has hard on me then it is on you"

He sighs "I didn't mean it zee... I know I'm not the only one having a hard time with this..." Her eyes soften, he brushes back a loose curl. "why did you give her the trip" He asks, placing the movie on pause. " Because, we need time to see we can make this work and so did kate" He stares at her for a second before a smile forms on his face.

"and if she misses us she can just stay at Georgetown" She sighs "She needs to grow up Tony, and have her own life, like you and I did"

He sighs "Zee, we are different from her," She gives a little smile. "How?" He looks around his house, before staring at his wife.

"Seriously, I don't know, we actually talk we have relationship, they have a home they can come to, we are there when they needs us, we are not putting them on a backburner, or training them into something we what, do I go on" She gives a smile.

"How is she different than us, when it comes to discover who she is and if she can make on her own, Tony how is she different from you picking the university you wanted, and making decisions for herself"

He sighs, "She not" Ziva smiled "Yes she is, she'll have us if she needs us, and will be there...You should be watching part three, let me put it on" He shakes his head,

"No that one is to sad, but I understand, just need time to..." Ziva kisses his cheek. "Adjusted" He nods while she rests her head on his chest. It was going to take time, and to be honest he doesn't think he could ever adjust a hundred percent. He feels something wet hit his arms

"Zee, are you crying, at you got a friend in me" She looks up, wiping her tears. "we had more time together then you did. okay" He nods holding her close. "It's okay zee, let it out "He holds her close.

* * *

Please review


	2. caught in the act

Thank you, all that follow Catch me if you can, and I hope you enjoy the story, please review

Author note: Whoever is also following My Boss daughter, the next chapter will be up soon, I promise. A lot has happen, so I have been falling behind on my uploading, but I'll try to do better.

* * *

_The day came too soon, she was going into Matt zone, where the games come to life._

_Tali ducks behind the wall while Matt rolls behind it for cover. "There are ten teams after us, they signed a peace treating until they kill us" Matt says, next to her catching his breath._

_She grins full of Adrenaline" That's because they fear us; we have them right where we want them. "She says, cocking her gun. She checks the area scoping out the plan._

_He smiles at the creature he created. "Okay, WI-FI you're going to run out and duct behind that wall distracting them while I throw some of these babies..." She pats her belt that had a few paintball grenades attached to them._

_"when they hit, you come out and let the survivors have it."She says pulling out a grenade from her belt._

_He smiles at the way she was acting like a general. "What about you they are going to come after you." She gives him a weak smile._

_"That's a sacrifice we have to make when we are at war…WI- FI our time is now let's go light them up "She says with a grin._

_He grabs her wrist fighting off the laughter. "I'll come back for you we are going to make this has a team. "She smiles while getting into Position._

_He lock and loads his gun before rolling out into the fire, she gives him cover while he dodges the bullets._

_He dives behind the wall while they start to surround him. Tali look out of the corner of the wall seeing that the plan was working._

_She takes a deep breath before stepping out from behind the wall she shoots a few shots taking out a few competitors before letting her gun slide behind her back and starts throwing the grenades. She threw one at a group which were moving in on her, causing them game over. _

_She gets her gun when then turn on her. "Get Behind Cover Tigger!" Matt shouts, while Throwing the grenade, her eyes widen she jumps behind the wall covering her head, while paint explodes everywhere. _

_She gets to her feet looking out of the corner of the wall seeing everyone was down, she smiles walking towards Matt._

_When a guy comes from behind ready to shoot her. Matt aims his gun he takes the shot hitting the man dead in the chest, she turns around to see her almost assassin._

_She turns her attention back at Matt a huge grin on her face. She was walking through the bodies when one pops up she shoots him without even a look._

_She smirks letting the gun roll to her back. "Winners The Sorcerer and his Apprentice" She fist pumps before charging at Matt._

_"We are BadAss did you see us I mean thanks for having me six"she shouts before jumping him he catches her spinning her around smiling._

_"Me, what was up with you when the guy was playing possum and you just shoot him without even looking then walking away like boss"she laughs hugging him tightly._

_He puts her down smiling. "We were like Rambo "Matt says causing her to shake her head._

_"Wi- Fi we were the Expendables"She says excited when the owner walks over to them with two men behind him bearing gifts._

_"Congratulations, That was the most Impressive run we have every seen, These are For you "The man hands the two each a Hoodie that has game over written across it._

_She smiles when he hands her a trophy and Matt a Gift certificate. "And well that….was very awesome , here are two new assault rifles to take home"She hugs her gun tightly while Matt stares at her amused 'God she looks…"he's mind was wondering when she shakes him arm._

_"WI-FI they want to take our picture for other's will fear us. "He laughs while she leans into him holding her rifle across her chest looking like a boss. He smirks while placing his gun over his shoulder._

* * *

_"Thanks for bring me, it was amazing and with this gift card we can get the grenade launcher that we help us next week. "She says excite he stops in his tracks._

_She looks at him oddly."you okay? "He nods looking at her._

_"I thought I heard you say next week."She smiles at him. "I did, I had a good time hanging out with you and we need to defend our title "she says, before looping her arm around his leading him over to the computers for online_

_gaming._

_"Are you teasing me"She shakes her head laughing._

_"No, Sorcerer please make me has all-powerful has you" He smirks, grabbing her hand intertwine their fingers._

_"It will be my pleasure my apprentice"She rolls her eyes leaning into him, leg work never seem so fun._

_She hitting the keys on the keyboard like a maniac "Come on is that all you got banko...Who owns you…Huh, Baby who's your mommy..." She taunts the screen while Matt just stares at her in awe. " And here is your grounding …" She hits the key, killing her opponent._

_"whoa hate to be you"She says excitedly killing another opponent , Matt stares at her in love with his gaming goddess._

_"Wi-Fi they are trying to kill me …Save me please "He takes over the board his fingers flying across the keys saving his girl from total death while she rubs his shoulders cheering him on._

_He takes out the last guy, she hugs him tightly. "That's my baby, eat your heart out his with me , That's MY Wi-Fi" She announces out loud which makes him look at her in surprise with a smile on his lips. 'so this is what it feels to hear her say that.' He thinks to himself while she continues to dance around him excited._

_" Come on Wi-fI lets leave so they have a fighting Chance. "She says, he smiles wrapping an arm around her placing a kiss on her forehead._

_"Thanks for coming "He whispers to her which makes her smile._

_"Is there anything else to do here Next time" He smirks nodding. "There is tournaments in Lightsaber duels the winning team gets a lightsaber signed by Jaden solo,"Her eyes widen ._

_"We are so competing …We Should buy some costumes"He laughs "You're such a Geek"He says which cause her to look up at him with a smile._

_"Maybe, but I'm only your Geek. "she say before kiss him on the cheek. Which cause his cheeks to turn a light shade of pink._

_"The same way you're mine…Come on let's get something to eat I have already asked my dad he said it was okay "He nods thinking about her comment. 'God I hope so.' He thinks to himself. _

* * *

_"Pass the orange chicken "She orders, from across the table. He smiled handing her the bowl. "Thank you, Wining makes you hungry" She says with a cocky grin, he smiles shaking his head._

_"I created a monster, and I think you are hungry because of all those ninja skills you were using during the battle. "She smiles, before taking a bite of her chicken._

_"I have missed you Tigger" She swallows hard. " I been around" He nods, she gives him a smile. "I missed you too, we just had different classes, we had to hangout with different people" He nods "You know why, I consider school punishment?" He looks up"why, do you consider it punishment, Tigger" He asks before taking a bite of his egg roll smearing sweet and sour sauce on his face._

_She smiled before leaning over wiping the sauce off his face. "Not being able to spend time with you"She says, before turning back to her food a little embarrassed._

_He was taken back by that statement before a small smile forms on his lips._

_He tilts her chin smiling."Hey, That is My only punishment to ….And well my computer being taken away but it's mostly you "She rolls her eyes before giving him a small smile returning to her food._

* * *

_McGee smiles walking into the house smirking. "Tony, I think you lost your daughter to the video gamer ways "McGee says, grinning, he nods to Matt who was giving Tali a Piggy back ride into the house both with a huge smile on their face._

_Tony looks widen eye at them while Matt puts down tali revealing her hoodie. Everyone snickers while Ziva taps her husband's mouth closed._

_"Hi, Everyone" She says before giving her father a kiss on the cheek, then goes over to her grandpa and uncles and aunts. _

_Abby smirks and tugs on Gibbs arm nodding to the Trophy which causes a smile to rise to his lips._

_"Hey, Matt what's that in your hands. "Matt smiles at the award. "That My dear Sabba is proof of our greatness and the fear we spread across the field. Right sorcerer? "Tali answers staring at Matt who smirks._

_"Correct my apprentice "Tony stares at his daughter like if he just enter an alternate universe._

_"Abba-leh, Ima-leh can I please go again next week?" She asks with her puppy dog eyes, everyone looks at tony holding in their laughter at his confused face._

_"You want to go again" He asks, She nods her head. "I have a title to defend." He stares at her shock Ziva smiles._

_"Of course you can," Tali smiles before grabbing Matt dragging him upstairs._

_Tony stares at his wife with sad eyes. "Does this make her duchess of the elves" He asks causing everyone to laugh._

* * *

_He grabs his laptop and His Star wars movies, while she sitting up on his bed leaning against the headboard. He places it on the foot of the bed._

_Putting on the one Tali wanted before climbing into bed taking a spot next to her. She smiles before cuddling up next to him resting her head on his chest._

_He smiles wrapping an around her. 'What I'm I doing 'he thinks to himself while she just buries her head further into his chest while playing with the fabric of his shirt watching the movie._

_"I bet if we lived in that galaxy I would beat you in light sabers "She comments which causes him to stare at her like she was crazy._

_"Tigger when you were rolling or diving to safety did you hit your head?"He teases she looks up glaring at him."What's that supposed to mean." He smiles at her._

_"Nothing, its just that you think you can beat me when that is unlikely when I am like yoda and you a little padawan._

* * *

_They were surrounding the computer. "Why are you giving me the third degree, when Tali is in Matt bedroom, I am not applying anything is going on but come on" Kate says, which cause the men to smirk While the women glare at their husbands._

_"Ninja, it's Matt" Tony says laughing a little. While McGee nods in agreement. He couldn't see them more than friends besides brother and sister._

_ She rolls her eyes at her family. 'Yeah their brother and sister from flowers in the attic._

_"I'm Just saying they are alone and they could…"She was cut off by Matt running down the stairs with a green light saber in his hand. He runs by them while they look at him with wide eyes before turning towards tali who was charging down the stairs with a blue Lightsaber._

_"Come on WIFI Yoda never run away "She shouts before running in front of them. They all smirk looking at Kate who was in shock. "okay, whatever nothing is going on from this end, Daddy, everyone I am behaving myself," She says before tali runs in to view._

_"Where is he" Tali asks calming her breathing while Matt tries to sneak up behind her. She smirks before doing one swift movement with her light saber taking his legs 'off' She smiles._

_"Not my legs come on" He complains making her laugh. "Come on, Wi-Fi let's go teach you some ninja skills"_

_He smiles "Are you gonna carry me up the stairs assassin "She laughs poking his chest._

_"There I pushed the restart button your back to your full health" He nods with a little smile, he tags her before running up the stairs._

_"Hey no fair" She says before running after him. they all turn to Kate who just blinks a few times. "I give up"She says in a sigh._

* * *

_She chases him into his room before he spins around getting her off guard grabbing her by the waist. He throws her over his shoulder._

_"Wi-Fi put me down" She orders laughing. He smirks "No "he says dropping her on the bed before climbing on top of her and starts to tickle her sides._

_"Stop Wi-Fi stop" She says between laughs. _

_He shakes his head. "Not until you say I am superior or I'm Yoda" He says ticking her more._

_She couldn't take it anymore she got herself free enough to flip them over placing her on top laughing at his shock expression._

_"Say uncle!"She yells, between laughs, he smiles before he flips them again this time pinning her hands over her head and, had her legs pinned down leaving her no escape._

_"Say Uncle" He whispers in her ear sending a chill down her spine._

_"Never" she whispers back her hot breath hitting his neck which causes him to swallow hard._

_Their eyes meet both of their breathing became heavy and they hearts were racing. His eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips. that had called him for years._

_He leans in gently kissing her lips. Her eyes widen. It felt so right that's why he had to pull away._

_He releases her hands and gives them some space."Tigger I'm so..."He was cut off by her popping herself up and cupping his face pulling him into a kiss._

_He smiles through the kiss. Kissing her back with the same amount of force she was kissing him with._

_Something he had wanted to do for a few years. "Wow Wi-Fi, that was amazing you not just a master at video games. "He smiles._

_"WI- FI what does this mean" She asks looking at him confused, not wanting to ruin their friendship._

_He smiled before leaning in placing a long gently kiss on her lips. 'My god I love being able to do this' He thinks to himself._

_ He pulls away smiling."I think we both knew this was long time coming. At least I did" She smiles pull him into another kiss. _

_He deepens the kiss before pull away and lying beside her on the bed. Breathing in while she was breathing out._

_"Wi-Fi- Lets keep this between us just for a little awhile." He looks at her confused._

_"Why, Can't we tell anyone" She turns to him smiling. "Because my dad will get crazy if knows" He smiles at her._

_"Uncle Tony loves me and trusts me with you" She smiles at her little naive boyfriend. 'That has a nice ring to it' she thinks to herself._

_"That's when you weren't kissing me, Now you're not a friend you're a foe…very hot foe" She compliments which makes him smile with his boyish charm._

_" nevertheless you're the enemy of the state." He nods knowing she was right._

_"We'll tell them but today I just want to enjoy this and Maybe even go out"_

_He smirks "are you asking me out" She smiles "yes, I'm asking you out. What are you going to do about it?" He smiles at her._

_"I'll say it's a date." She smiles when he climbing on top of her placing his hands on the sides of her head while her cups his face. He stares at her with a smile, before he leans in capturing his lips for another round._

_"I love you WiFi" She says, causing him to smile. "I love you too, and you know what" She smiles "what" He leans in a little._

_"I finally caught you" She smiles before capturing his lips not caring if someone walks in. because she finally caught him and she wasn't going to let go. _

_"Get the hell off of her!"_

* * *

_Chapter 3, who caught them, and how is everyone else going to reacted to this little discover._

_Please Review and I'll see you has soon has I can. _


End file.
